projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Projared Wiki
Please do spam this wiki. It is sponsored by ProJared. Welcome to ProJared's fan-made Wiki Welcome to the fan-made wiki for everything ProJared! This wiki includes everything related to ProJared including ProReviews, One Minute Reviews, Nuzlockes and more! Feel free to come and help us out, as there is still a lot to do! What's new This wiki is still in development (of course) and probably will be for a while. I'll continue to add more content in my free time, but feel free to contribute to this wiki as well! Shadow Hide You --DomainofShadow * March 1st 2015 -This Wiki will now expand to be about ProJared in general and not just his Nuzlocke series. I originally made this wiki just for Jared's Nuzlocke series, but upon finding out that there isn't a general wiki for him, this wiki will now expand so it will include everything in relation to ProJared! My main focus is to finish the Nuzlocke part of the wiki, but as always, feel free to contribute in any way as well! * March 29th 2015 - The wiki has surpassed 50 pages! * May 23rd 2015 - The wiki has surpassed 100 pages! * June 22nd 2015 - Jared tweeted about this wikia! * July 11th 2015 - The wiki has surpassed 150 pages! * September 4th 2015 - The wiki has surpassed 200 pages! * October 18th 2015 - The wiki has surpassed 250 pages! * December 16th 2015 - The wiki has surpassed 300 pages! * May 2nd 2016 - The wiki has surpassed 400 pages! * August 28th 2016 - The wiki has surpassed 500 pages! * December 1st 2016 - The wiki has surpassed 600 pages! * July 5th 2017 - The wiki has surpassed 700 pages! * January 27th 2018 - The wiki has surpassed 800 pages! * April 5th 2018 - Jared passes 1 million subscribers on YouTube. * August 13th 2018 - The wiki has surpassed 900 pages! * March 27th 2019 - The wiki has surpassed 1000 pages! Poll What did you think of D&December? Because of it, I am now playing D&D / am more interested in it. I already play D&D, but I learned new things / wanted to play it more. It was OK, but I only watched it because of Jared. I already play D&D, but this series isn't what I was hoping it to be. I wasn't interested, and didn't watch it. Besides FireRed, which Nuzlocke was your favorite? Pokemon Y Dark Cry Alpha Sapphire PBG's nuzlocke was better :P Latest Video The GD Yeti As Jared's only D&December video for 2018, he discusses a story that includes a powerful yeti. NuzlockeY.jpg|Nuzlocke|link=http://projared.wikia.com/wiki/Nuzlocke|linktext=Take a look at Jared's Nuzlocke series Hydlide.png|ProReview|link=http://projared.wikia.com/wiki/ProReview|linktext=Jared's main show, ProReview TopTenWorstGamesOf2014.png|Top 10's|link=http://projared.wikia.com/wiki/Top_Tens|linktext=Watch Jared's Top 10's OMR-DucktalesRemastered.png|One Minute Review|link=http://projared.wikia.com/wiki/One_Minute_Review|linktext=Jared reviews a game in under a minute Affiliates Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse